1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved pressure-sensitive record material. More particularly, the invention is directed to a self-contained carbonless paper having a single layer of interspersed color-forming capsules and encapsulated co-reactant acidic resin. Even more particularly, the present invention provides a self-contained carbonless paper having the mark-forming components comprising capsules of an oily solution of substantially colorless basic chromogenic material and capsules of co-reactant acidic resin particles interspersed on the same substrate, which paper is prepared in a single coating step.